When the Moon Met the Sun
by starrynight630
Summary: Being quiet never gets you heard.Getting heard is tougher than it sounds. Bella's biggest enemy is herself when it comes to speaking to the world... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ALL HUMAN.
1. Why is it Always Me that Falls?

**Being quiet never gets you heard. Getting heard is tougher than it sounds. Bella's biggest enemy is herself when it comes to speaking to the world. But she's finally ready to let everyone know exactly what she wants to say...**

Edward knows that a new school means new people and new places, but there's one face that shows up everywhere he goes. Bella Swan quickly becomes a topic of interest...

When given the perfect opportunities, can Bella learn to take advantage of them and not allow something great slip through her fingers?

This is just a new story i've been thinking about writing, so please tell me what you think and REVIEW!! the reviews will really help me with knowing what you like and don't like with the story, so don't be afraid to be honest. I can really use some reviews!

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, but i do own many, many books.**

**

* * *

**

**When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 1.** Why is it always me that falls?

Today was like any other day: cold, wet, and rainy; three of my most favorite things coming from a person who likes a warm, dry, sunny climate, even though I've never personally lived in them. You see, I only lived the life I wanted through books. In them, I could become a person who was adventurous, a person who didn't live in Forks, Washington, and most importantly, I could become anyone but me.

With long brown hair down to my torso and brown eyes to match, I was nothing special. I was average height: 5'4'' and was never really noticed by anyone in my school because I was so quiet and had my head in a book half the time. But this year was going to be different. _I_ was going to be different. This would be the year that I took my head out of my book and stopped being so shy. I could do this.

I looked at myself in the mirror quickly before heading downstairs. My long hair was hanging down my head in its natural soft waves, framing my face which contained no make-up.

I went downstairs where my father, Charlie sat at the kitchen table with a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Morning, kiddo. Ready for your first day back to school?" Charlie asked me as he stared at the newspaper.

"About as ready as I'll ever be."

Charlie stood up from the table and stretched his arms up high, as if waking from a long nap. "Alright Bells, I better be off to the station, you never know what troubles might arise."

Charlie was always making comments like this. I think he wanted me to believe that crime was everywhere in Forks, and he was the big, bad, important police officer who swoops down and saves the day, making the people of Forks safe again. As if. Nothing ever happened here besides maybe a car crash on the roads from people taking corners too fast when the roads were wet.

Oh yeah, my father's the police chief here in our little, almost non-existent town of Forks.

When I was left alone in the house, I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I kept thinking about how I really am going to change this year. The Bella who hides in her books and keeps to herself is gone. Starting today, the New Bella will be making her appearance.

Since I was ready so early, I opened a book of mine that was lying out on the table from last night. I was currently reading Romeo and Juliet. Hell, I've read it so many times that I could most likely recite it by heart.

I looked at the clock on the stove and realized quickly that it was time for school. I swiftly dropped the copy into by bag just in case I had extra time to read it later.

I headed out to my beat up old car that Charlie had bought me last year as a gift. A gift for what, I have no idea, but I accepted it graciously and cautiously. I really didn't know what to think of it the first time I saw it. The red paint was chipping and it looked like it could use a lot of work; but overtime I've grown to love the thing. I think it has character.

I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of my car. That was a mistake. Seeing as I have hand-eye-coordination issues, this did not go over well. My heels slipped out from under me and I landed on my ass with an "oouufff" emerging from my lips. Gosh, I hope nobody saw that. I don't _think_ anyone did. Normally I'm good at blending in to the people around me, even with my being clumsy and all.

I saw a pair of sneakers stop in front of me. From what I could tell, it was a male. The shoes, although were commonplace, were well kept without holes or scruff marks covering every inch of it; unlike most boys here.

"Are you alright?" I guess someone _had_ noticed me. Wonderful.

He offered me his hand to take, which I gladly accepted. His hands were ruff and calloused, with a cold tinge to them.

As soon as I had righted myself, I quickly dropped my hand to my side and felt myself blush a deep crimson red. "Thanks," I said quietly, with my head down, letting my hair swing down over my shoulders to help conceal my face. I could not meet his stare. I was embarrassed that whoever this boy was had witnessed me being so incredibly graceless. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, betting that my full-blown blush would be easy for him to spot.

"Anytime," the male answered. There was something about his voice that sounded familiar to me, and I looked up in response.

I was not expecting to see what I did. He was several inches taller than me so I had to crane my neck up to see his face.

As my eyes roamed upwards, the more interesting and luring his appearance became. His lips were full and curved upwards in a smirk that had me wanting to smile just from seeing it. There was just something about the way he smiled that made me happy in return. His nose was perfect and straight and led up to his eyes.

Never before in my life had I seen eyes like his. They were bright with excitement and secrets, which instantly made me want to ask him what they were. The vivid green of his eyes entranced me, and I felt as if I never wanted to look away. I stared into his eyes, refusing to look away until I saw a flash of something deep in them that made me look quickly away.

I trained my eyes so they were looking over the side of his broad shoulder. I was careful not to get too tempted to look at him again, though I slipped many times. I was afraid that I would look childish and odd just staring at him. There was just something about him that kept me in almost a trance-like state. Something to this boy seemed so familiar. As if I've met him or known him from somewhere before and I couldn't shake the feeling. It was very unsettling, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but then the warning bell for homeroom struck across the parking lot, and I instantly grabbed at the chance to get away from this strange boy.

"Oh, well I'd better get going, thanks though" I said abruptly and walked as hurriedly as I could away without tripping over my feet.

* * *

Alrighty, there you go! i want to see what you guys think about this chapter before i write any more. Should i continue the story? let me know! Also, is there any characters that you want me to add to the story? Emmet, Jasper, Alice, anyone? I can always use the advice, since i'm pretty new to writing fan fics! thank you so much, and please review! i want to try to get at least 3 reviews before i continue.. sorry i don't mean to be pushy, but i need some feedback!

Starrynight630


	2. Springtime Grass

**Last chapter: **

_He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but then the warning bell for homeroom struck across the parking lot, and I instantly grabbed at the chance to get away from this strange boy._

_"Oh, well I'd better get going, thanks though" I said abruptly and walked as hurriedly as I could away without tripping over my feet._

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight, but i do own a cell phone that is refusing to work properly. Stupid touch screen.**

**Alrighty, well heres chapter two....**

**

* * *

**

**When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 2: **Springtime Grass

My mind was in a hectic frenzy as I walked towards my first class of the day. _What _was_ that? Why did I have to choose to make a fool out of myself in front of the new kid_? From the way I acted, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was some creepy sketch or something.

And what was with me? I couldn't say anything; I couldn't look at him and then when I did, I just stared at him! Then I ran away from the guy. Where was the New Bella, the one who would stop hiding and become noticed? Well, I guess I did become noticed, but this was definitely _not_ what I had in mind. I know I've always been shy and not the greatest at talking to people, especially if they're strangers, but this was different. It was like I choked and ran away. Though I'd be lying if I said the only reason why I ran away was because of my embarrassing display of clumsiness, although that definitely was the main reason. But I was also weirded out by him; I mean, no one really notices me. And the way I swear I've met him before, or at least seen him before, it scares me a little. There's just something to him that creates a peculiar feeling in my stomach.

I huffed out a breath as I neared the door to my first period class, which was English. Throughout the entire time- when the teacher did his introductions and classroom expectations, all I could think about was that parking lot where I met him. _Him_. I didn't even know his name, yet it consumed my thoughts through all of class and while I was walking to my second period global class where my friend Angela caught up with me.

"Hey Bella, are you going to Global with…" she scanned her class schedule looking for the teacher's name, "Mrs. Clark?"

"Yep," I answered with a smile in reply to Angela's appearance. Even though it was only the first day of school, she looked frantic from all the stress school presents. "So how was your summer?"

"It was good. I babysat the twins a lot," she said quietly with a half smile playing on her lips as she reminisced in a memory or her brothers. Even though there was a big gap in age difference between Angela and her twin younger brothers, she always got along with them well.

Since neither of us were big talkers, we molded into a comfortable silence, and my thoughts, again, drifted off to the new, mysterious boy that had helped me up. As we were nearing the door to our classroom, Angela asked me if I could babysit her brothers next Sunday afternoon since she was unable to.

"Sure," I answer with a grin because her two brothers are the easiest kids I have ever babysat. Unlike others who can get out of control and be loud and messy, the twins are quiet and aren't a nuisance.

The rest of my morning classes went about in the same manor, people all around me greeting one another, saying how much they need to catch up soon, while teachers were laid back and let the students do whatever.

When lunch came around, I was already getting back into the routine that school brought. I sat down at my normal table from last year with Angela on one side of me and Jessica Stanley on the other side.

Since I was in the best part of my book, and I wasn't getting anywhere with the new and improved Bella front, I decided I'd work on that after lunch ended. My book was getting too good to give up right now.

After I got a couple pages into my book, it was apparent that Jessica was annoyed with the silence. She loved her gossip too much to not say anything. "Have you seen the new kids," Jess asked finally. My head instantly shot up from my book, knowing that she meant the boy that I had ran into in the parking lot. I hadn't known that he wasn't alone.

"Actually, I caught a glimpse of some of them right before I met up with you, Bella, when I was on my way to Global. Well, to be honest it was only one of them. The tall boy with kind of that bronze colored hair," Angela noted.

"That's _it_? Just that 'tall boy with kind of that bronze colored hair?' Are you kidding me? He's gorgeous! A fucking Greek god or something," she snorted and gave Angela a look like she was more than half out of her mind for thinking that.

I couldn't help but have one of the questions I've been asking myself answered, and so blurted out, "What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," Jess sighed dreamily.

My head started to swim, his name flowing freely through my mind. _Edward,_ hmm, it fits him. It went well with those green eyes and smile of his. I wanted more information about him.

"Where did he move from?" I asked, trying to feign nonchalance.

"Umm… I think he moved here with his twin sister, Alice, and an older brother, Emmett, and of course his parents. Emmett's only a year older than them and, I swear to god, I want to meet their parents. No one can produce kids that beautiful. But anyways, they're from somewhere like Phoenix or something along that line." She rolled her eyes and said, "Who even cares anyway? He's here now." And the way she gave this devilish grin, I knew that she was already after him. Trust me, you don't get in her way when she wants a guy, otherwise, if you do, you get destroyed. Really, it can get pretty nasty.

One time, last year she went after this kid named Mike Newton who's more on the popular side, and another girl, Victoria, liked him too. But Jessica won him because she let this rumor get started that Victoria had an STD. It was pretty bad; somehow her parents found out, or rather heard the rumor and refused to believe Victoria, and they sent her away somewhere. I think an all girls school in Chicago, but I'm not sure. All I know is that she no longer attends Forks High School. I feel really bad because, although she was kind of a slut, I don't believe that she deserved that at all.

You'd think that Jessica was this _really _badperson, but the thing is, she really isn't. Jess just gets jealous easily and a bit possessive when she wants someone or something badly. I've never really seen her be that mean before, but still, I _never_ want to get on Jessica Stanley's bad side.

"So, have either of you talked to him yet?" I could tell Jessica was swimming for details, searching for a way to strike up a conversation with him while looking for any sign to see if Angela or I wanted Edward too.

I debated if I wanted to share my little encounter with my friends, but I decided against it. I felt that if I voiced my little parking lot scene, it wouldn't be as special and remarkable to me anymore. Saying it out loud would turn the memory into nothing and make me feel stupid for thinking about it so much. So all I said was "No."

Angela shook her head, too. And with that, she started scanning the lunch room, like a hunter hunting out its prey. She spotted him on the far side of the lunch room, near the windows, with his petite sister and what had to be his brother. (Really, I've never seen a guy about my age that was so _big _before.) Students were crowded around them like a herd of sheep, including Mike Newton. I hated how once something interesting and cool came along, everyone acted like it was the beginning of the world or something.

Edward was there in the middle, sitting on the top of the lunch table with his feet on the seat, talking with his sister. Whatever Edward had said to Alice, it caused her to break out into a fit of laughter. From halfway across the cafeteria, I could hear her giggles, which sounded like silver bells ringing so loud and clear, I could almost see them shimmering in front of me.

After a minute of the three of us staring, Angela went back to eating, and Jess continued gossiping about her newest obsession, but I unceasingly kept staring, observing the two of them converse. Watching Alice move in such graceful motions, it would put any ballerina to shame; watching the way Edward relaxes when Alice talked, but seemed slightly taut when Mike would comment on something. Then, without warning, he looked up from his sister, who was talking, and gazed directly at me. A slow, smooth smile emerged from his lips as he looked at me. It felt as if he was burning holes through me, peering through my eyes and looking deep into my soul. Alice noticed he wasn't paying attention any longer, and followed his stare to me, and she too, grinned. By this time, my cheeks were burning with blush. Embarrassed, I looked quickly away and back to my book that was held open to my page under my right hand, and letting my hair sweep down over my shoulder, concealing my face from view.

I tried to read what was on the pages, but I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere. I was embarrassed they caught me staring; I must have looked like an idiot, someone gawking so openly at them.

When the bell rang, I made my way to biology with Angela, which I was excited about. Biology has always been my strongest subject, for some reason, things just always clicked in that class. Since Mr. Banner, our teacher, didn't say anything, we sat wherever we wanted, and I chose a spot in the middle of the class next to Angela.

Before the late bell rang, Edward sauntered in, with Mike only a few steps behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward walk behind me, and into one of the only remaining seats, which was right behind me. The last open seat was in front of Angela, and Mike made his way over to it. As he pulled his seat back, he nodded at me, and with a smile said, "Hey Bella."

I was so shocked that he had addressed me that all I could push out of me was a tiny smile and a meager "Hello" that was barely audible. I was so confused as to why he was talking to me. No one noticed me. I always had blended into the background without question, and now, suddenly, it's as if I'm on display or something. It felt so odd, seeing as Mike and I never talked until we got paired up together last year to work on an English project and even then, that was it.

Angela gave me a sideways view, smirking at me like she knew something I didn't. Since I had no idea what was happening I just looked forward when Mr. Banner called the class to attention. "Alright class, don't get too comfortable with those seats, I'm making a seating chart for tomorrow." Although some class members groaned in reaction, I didn't mind because it just meant that he was a no nonsense teacher. I liked that, thinking we'll have no problem getting along. Okay, and I also had to admit that it also meant that I didn't have to sit in front of Edward.

I had a faint blush on my cheeks and was glad he couldn't see, but I didn't like him sitting behind me. I felt exposed, but I had no idea as to why.

When the class ended, I said goodbye to Angela and walked quickly out the door before I could run into Edward. I still felt embarrassed over this morning and I didn't want to have to speak to him. I was making my way down to the dreaded class of P.E. when I felt someone walking next to me. Blood instantly ran to my face, thinking that somehow Edward was beside me now, but when I heard "Hey, Bella," I knew it was only Mike.

"Err, hi there Mike." _Why is he talking to me? He never talked to me._

"Are you on your way to P.E.," he asked me. And the weird part was, I think he actually wanted to know. He wasn't just trying to be nice or just filling up the time walking in between classes.

"Yeah, I am." I gave him a small smile for his kindness.

"Great, we can walk together. So Bella how was your summer? Did you do anything fun?"

The trip to the gym continued like this, Mike supplying the conversation, and I providing murmurs here or there. It wasn't as bad or embarrassing at all, actually. For Mike never talking to me before today, he was awfully nice.

When we got there, Coach Clapp said we didn't have to change into our clothes until Wednesday, and it being only Monday, I was grateful for the two days of relief from the games. I went to the bleachers where we were directed to sit and as more people began to enter, the spaces were starting to fill up, and before I knew it, Alice Cullen was sitting beside me.

Alice smiled and stared at me until I looked back and smiled in return.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she says in a perky, musical voice.

"Hey, I'm Bella." There was something warming about Alice that had me keeping my smile in place. She was the type of person who you knew you wanted to be friends with. Where you could tell that you'd be the best of friends, and I wanted that with her. I could see that she wasn't some stuck up bitch or anything and there was something to her aura that I liked. So when Coach Clapp finished early, I filled my time with talking to Alice, which I found to be easy and effortless.

As we walked out the doors to the parking lot, I asked her if she needed a ride home.

"Oh, no, that's alright. My brother, Edward has a car, he's driving us home. Thanks though," she said as we reached our cars. Her brother's car was only a couple spots away from mine. No wonder he saw me fall.

Just as I was about to say goodbye to Alice, Edward materialized next to her. As quickly as he appeared, my blush made an appearance also.

"Oh, hey Edward, this is Bella, my new _friend_," Alice smiled and giggled a little at the prospect of earning another friend. I reddened, my face heating now that all attention is focused on me. It didn't help that Edward Cullen was staring at me again, making me feel all warm and tingly inside. When he stares at me like that, it feels as if everything pales and fades into the background besides him, and those vivid green eyes of his that seem so familiar to me. The brilliant green of his eyes reminded me of fresh grass in the springtime, where you love to run through it barefoot, wanting to soak up the sun and feel each blade between your toes. Looking into his eyes, I could almost smell it. And I loved the feeling.

This time, instead of looking away like I would normally do, I held his gaze. I didn't turn away and hide behind my hair or runaway. With a smile playing on the edges of my lips, I couldn't hold it back as it spilled into a wide smile that showed my teeth. "Hi," I said directly to him.

He smiled in return. I loved his crooked smile that glowed. "Hello there, Bella."

When he said my name, I reverted back to my old ways. The spark of confidence I had gained had left me, with the shy, self conscious girl remained. My eyes drifted back down to my shoes once he uttered my name in that voice of his, but my smile remained. There was something deeper than just civility and amusement in the way he greeted me, but I couldn't decipher the meaning.

"Well, I better get going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Alice," I said and glanced up at her, noting the way she smiled as if she held a secret. "Goodbye, Edward." My cheeks flamed more so after uttering those words. I wanted to get into the confines of my car, into the safeness of the beat-up leather seats.

"See you around, Bella," Edward said in an almost mysterious tone.

I climbed into my car and snuck a final look at the two of them as they headed over to their car. Even though both of their backs were to her, I could tell that by the way Alice was bouncing up and down that whatever Edward had said to her had made her excited.

My mind drifted back to his closing words to me. _What did that mean? Would he really be seeing me around? Did he _want_ to see me? _I asked myself these questions as I was buckling my seatbelt. But then, I remembered as I started my car and drove out of the lot, that we are in the same biology class, which means we will indeed be seeing each other again. A hint of a smile lingered on my lips as I thought about the prospect on my way home.

* * *

**As you can see, this chapter is A LOT longer than the first, so tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters! I'll do whatever you readers want, including if you have some ideas about what you want to happen in it, i mean i have some ideas but if theres something you really want to see or anything, please don't hesitate to pm me! i promise i don't bite.**

**Also, i WOULD REALLY LIKE A REVIEW!!! the more reviews i get, the fast i'll try to get the chapters out!! and please, i could really use some! i only have one at the moment, so thank you princesscolourful for reviewing!!**

**and always, always tell me if you **

**hate it.**

**like it.**

**love it.**

**Thanks! **

**starrynight630**


	3. Chasing Dreams

**HEere we go with chapter 3... sorry it took so long to get out! i've had major writer's block and had no idea where to go with the story, but now i've got an idea on what to do for the next chapters, so hopefully they'll come out much quicker! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but i do have a lot of homework to do for tomorrow that i've been procrastinating by writing this..**

**

* * *

**

**When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 3: Chasing Dreams**

The next morning, I was anxious to get to school. All I wanted was to get to the parking lot so I could hopefully catch a glance at the Cullen's, Edward in particular. Images from yesterday floated through my mind, mixing with stills that my sleep brought me.

My dream from the past night confused me. From what I could remember, there were dense trees surrounding me wherever I walked, leaving no paths visible or exits in sight. Edward was always walking in front of me. Whenever I called out to him, he would merely glance over his shoulder and give me a half smile and turn his back on me once more. Although the sun was glittering through the gaps in the branches far above me, I was scared. There was no way out for me except to follow the boy in front of me with bronze iridescent hair.

Edward would never stop; wouldn't let me catch up to him once no matter how hard I tried to meet him. It was like a chase in which I lost, leaving me abandoned in the woods with no way out.

Remembering the dream brought varying emotions to the front. I didn't understand why Edward wouldn't halt his movement and let me near him. In person he seemed friendly enough. But I felt like I'd never be close to him. I would forever marvel him from afar, never gaining closeness to him that I wanted.

I pushed the thought out of my head as I got dressed for today. I chose a dark wash jean paired with a black and white checkered baby doll style shirt with my normal everyday purple converses. In defiance to my shyness, I wore my hair in a half ponytail, forcing me to be unable to hide behind my locks of hair.

I bounced downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat and made my way to school with a goodbye from Charlie. When I got to the parking lot, I realized how early I arrived. There were barely any cars present, except for some of the teachers. Instead of waiting it out in the parking lot alone, I pulled out of my space and drove down the road to a local 7-eleven to get a snack since I didn't have much of a breakfast.

Inside, I went straight for the chocolate chip muffins, since they were my favorite, and walked over to the checkout line. While I was waiting for the people in front of me to be done, the bell attached to the door jingled and I turned my head in response to hearing my name called out in a high musical voice.

In the doorway skipping over to me was none other than Alice Cullen. I smiled in response to her greeting and uttered a cheery hello.

"Did you want anything, Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh, no it's okay. Edward and Emmett will be here in a second. They're parking the car." Just then Alice's two brothers came strolling through the door with a laugh erupting from each of their lips. I looked away as they headed around back towards the drinks station.

After I paid for my muffins, Alice brought me over to where the boys were located at the hot chocolate counter. I ducked my head downwards and suddenly became very interested in opening my box of muffins. Because I was so nervous, my hands refused to find refuge on the container to release the top.

"Do you need some help with that, Bella?" My head shot up and looked to hear the owner of the beautiful velvety voice.

In front of me stood Edward Cullen with his emerald spring eyes holding a smile with his lips. I had an answer all planned to say, but once I looked up at him, nothing could come to mind. "Umm," I stalled. Why couldn't I be normal around him? One look at his warm green eyes, and I was a goner.

"Here, give it to me. I'll open it." He extended his hand and made contact with the box. As he extracted the container from my fingers, Edward's hand lightly brushed against mine, leaving a trail of fire behind in its wake that trailed up my arm and soon engulfed me with the feeling of endless heat. The heat traveled to my cheeks, pickling them with blush.

Edward easily popped the lid open and handed it back to me. "Thanks," I said. I shifted my balance from my left to right foot, frustrated and uneasy that I had chosen today to wear my hair in such a manner in which would incapacitate me from hiding my face. This morning the idea sounded like a wonderful, but I started regretting the decision now that I was in his presence.

"So, chocolate chip muffins, huh?" I looked up again to see Emmett eyeing my food and held back a laugh at his facial expression. He reminded me of a grizzly bear about to go after his honey. He even licked his lips in anticipation and everything.

"Would you like some? I'm not going to be able to finish all of them anyway." In answer, Emmett pushed past Edward and dove his hand into my box of mini muffins. When his hand emerged, it was brimming over with the baked good.

In his eagerness, Emmett's hand darted to his mouth, emptying half of the contents into his mouth which was thrown back for easy access. My eyes widened in response. I have never seen a person able to cram that much food into their mouth at once before. As I stared in amazement at Emmett's eating abilities, I heard Alice laugh.

"You should see your face right now, Bella! It's so funny!" My face reddened at her words, embarrassed that I looked so stupid.

"It's alright. You'll get used to the bad eating habits that Emmett uses eventually," Edward added in.

At this point, Emmett had finished his share of the chocolate chip muffins. "Mmm, that was good Bella, thanks." He smiled at me.

"Well, we should probably get back to school. Don't want to be late," I said after I checked the time. I was always scared what would happen if I didn't show up on time, and today was no exception. I guess I'm too much of a good student to do anything bad.

"Hey Bella, can I ride with you?" Alice asked. "I can't stand Emmett and Edward's music that they listen to in the car. They play it so loud, it hurts my ears."

I laughed. "Sure."

"And our music isn't bad Alice, your just being crazy."

"I never said it was bad, Emmett. Just that you two play it too loud."

As Alice and Emmett continued to bicker about music, I dropped my keys while trying to juggle my muffins, wallet and opening the car door thanks to my lack of hand- eye coordination. I stood there a moment, hovering above my keys, deciding if it was worth picking them up. Looking down at the keychain that held not only my car key, but also my house and various other keys to miscellaneous things, I knew I had to bend down and grab them. I was frustrated and done with being so clumsy all the time. Whatever I did, I always fell or dropped something. It was getting old and I hated it. Why couldn't I be more graceful like Alice?

I was about to bend down when pale fingers beat me to it, swiping up the key chain into his hands.

"I believe you dropped these," Edward said as he placed them carefully into my hand.

I sorted through the keys as an excuse to look away from piercing stare. Once I found the correct key, I turned back towards my car and unlocked my door. "Thanks," I said as I looked at Edward.

"You're welcome." The way he was looking at me made my stomach whirl. My cheeks deepened in color as he continued to stare with a slow smile creeping into the corners of his full lips. "The arguing between Alice and Emmett will seem non-existent after a while. You won't even notice it. I don't really anymore."

"Good to know," I said with a smile. We stood there for a minute, not really saying anything to each other.

"So did you make that yourself?"

"Make what?" I asked in a dazed voice. I wasn't paying the closest attention to what was going on around me since I was day dreaming about Edward. His strange bronze colored hair was shimmering from the sun that was shining down on him. I so wanted to reach out to him and gently run my fingers through it. I wanted to feel how soft it was against my fingers, but thankfully, his words pulled me out of my distraction.

"Your key chain. Did you make it yourself?" The look of amused fun on his face was both embarrassing at the same time it wanted me to smile in return. He had one of those smiles where just looking at it would emit a smile from you.

"Oh, this," I held up my battered old chain. Holding the rings of keys together was an intricate braided sting of different colored yarns. Purple, blue, and lime green weaved together in an elaborate fashion that had taken me hours to create. "Yeah, I made it when I was younger. I just really like the colors. Lime green is my favorite," I said with a smile at the memory of creating the chain. I remember getting so frustrated at how I kept messing it up and having to start over, but I had been determined to do it. When I finally finished it, I was so elated I started dancing around my room in relief.

"I like it. It fits you." I didn't know what to make of his words. Why did he always have to speak in such cryptic tones? The smile he was wearing wasn't helping the matter either. He was impossible for me to read. Once in a while I can get a glimpse into his eyes, and figure out what he was feeling or thinking, but overall Edward was difficult. He didn't fit the normal standards that I was used to, and if I wanted to be honest with myself that kind of scared me because I had always been able to read people a little easier than most. To be able to see their emotions, to get an idea on what's going through their heads. But not Edward.

"Thanks, I guess?"

He laughed at my expression of confusion. "No, it's a good thing, don't worry."

I was gazing at him with curiosity on my face as Alice skipped up next to me and looked quickly between Edward and me with a face of questioning. "So Bella, are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement to her words, unlocked the passenger door for Alice, and climbed into my rusty car. Before I shut the door, Alice and I both said our goodbyes to her brothers, and set off to school.

* * *

**ok so _PLEASE_ review and tell me what you think! i'd really like some reviews! anybody? i'd love you forever if you did! i'm starting to get a little discouraged by no one reviewing!**

**starrynight630**


	4. Seating Chart

**When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 4:**

The classes were passing in a blur and the next thing I knew, I was on my way to my lunch table, my paper bag in hand. A few minutes into my peanut butter and fluff sandwich, I saw a small figure dance to a stop beside me in my peripheral vision.

"Hey Bella, can I sit with you today?" Alice Cullen was looking down on me with her hopeful doe-like eyes.

"Of course you can, Alice," I said in an obvious tone.

Before Alice was able to open her lunch, Jessica had pounced, asking her question after question about herself. I tuned out Jess's mindless inquiry and scanned the room for Edward and Emmett, but nowhere could I find the two of them. I looked around once more the crowded cafeteria and looked down disappointedly at my food.

"Hey Bella, is it okay if Emmett and Edward sat here too? They just came in and I don't want to leave them to be alone."

I looked towards the entrance, and sure enough they were standing just inside of the doors. I nodded my head to Alice, nervous but determined to talk to him. I watched Alice skip over to her brothers and tell them of her plan.

I could see Jessica's wheels spin at the turn of events. "So, they're gonna sit with us then," she asked me with a calculative smile unfolding onto her lips.

I nodded my head in response, unable to reply with any words. Jessica would be going after either Edward, Emmett, or even possibly both of them which means it was pointless for anyone else to even try. I sighed at the thought, but inwardly punished myself for thinking that way. I shouldn't like Edward or want him in that way, but there would be no problem with being friends with him, right? Friends are a good thing and I am always open for new ones. I'd just have to overlook how his intense eyes were and the effect it would have on my stomach.

By then the three Cullen's were at the table and Alice was taking her seat once more. With no hesitation, Emmett plopped in across from her and Edward across from me. I gave him a hesitant smile in which he returned.

"So Bella, you don't happen to have any more of those muffins you had this morning, do you?" Emmett looked at me with anticipation. I laughed at his expression and took out my remaining chocolate chip muffins and slid them across the table to him. "You're the best, thanks Bella." With that he dug into the box, leaving us to hear his groans of approval. Angela and Jess both were staring at Emmett with a look of disgusted amazement embedded on their faces.

"So, where were you two," Alice asked Edward.

"Emmett dragged me with him to the sign up boards for football," Edward said with a role of his eyes.

"Do you play too," Jess added before I could comment.

"No, I just watch."

"By the way," Jessica said with a smile, "I'm Jessica." She leaned over the table, pulling her arms together in a manner that purposefully exposed a greater part of her boobs.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward," he said politely with barely a glance at her. And with that Edward turned down to his food that was lying on the table in front of him, expressing no particular interest. I looked at Jessica in surprise. No one has really ignored her when she's outwardly flirty with a guy like that. The look she had on her face was of utter bewilderment.

For the rest of lunch Jessica was silent and keeping to herself. Angela and I made small talk with the three newcomers to our table. The bell rang all too quickly and we all stood up, but in no hurry to go to our next class. As people started leaving to go their separate ways, Angela, Edward and I made our way over to biology. When we entered the classroom, our teacher ushered us to stand by the blackboard with the other students. When the bell finally rang, Mr. Banner called for attention so he could give out our permanent seats.

He went down the list, pointing to where each person would sit. "Newton and Webber, here; Swan and…" I held my breath. I couldn't decide if I wanted Edward's name to be the one to be called or not. On one hand, I'd be able to talk to him and all that, but then again, I'd have to risk embarrassing myself in front of him on a regular basis. "Walker," he finished. With hearing that name called, the air escaped my lungs, leaving my insides feeling hollow. Sadness trickled through me, soon replacing the emptiness. I guess I wanted to sit next to him more than I was consciously aware of.

The teacher continued on through the seating chart. "Marshall and Cullen," Mr. Banner said a few minutes later.

After he was done with the names we all moved to our new seats. At least Angela was right in front of me. _That was good at least_, I thought to myself sadly. Throughout class, I was consciously aware of Edward, who was sitting 3 rows back and a column over.


	5. World of My Own

**Wow. okay so i'm really really sorry about how late i'm getting this chapter up! i had started it right after i posted that last chapter, but with my soccer team going to sectionals and the homework really piling up, it's been super difficult. But we just lost yesterday in regionals so i should be back on track :]. i really hope i'll never post one this late again, and once again, i'm sorry!**

**i've been thinking and i really want to know if i should post longer chapters like 3,000 words or if i should do shorter ones (which would proably come more often) that are around 700 or so words. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU PREFER! cuse i'll do whatever you guys want!!**

**So without further ado..**

**last chapter: **_Throughout class, I was consciously aware of Edward, who was sitting 3 rows back and a column over._

**

* * *

**

**When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 5: World of My Own**

I was relieved when the bell finally rang. I could barely concentrate on what Mr. Banner was talking about. If someone asked me what he was talking about for the last 42 minutes, I wouldn't be able to answer.

I rose from my seat, and instantly meeting Mike's eager blue eyes. "Walking to P.E. again, Bella?"

"Um, yeah I am," I said hesitantly. I was planning on trying to find some way to talk to Edward, but I guess that was out of the question now. Although I wanted to be close him, secretly I was sort of comforted that Mike had ruined the plan. After using the past class to work up my nerve to talk to him, I still hadn't completely succeeded. If I wanted to be honest with myself, I would have chickened out at the last moment anyway.

Before turning away from my desk, I stole a glance back at Edward, where he was still by his table. A blush crept into my checks when he caught my eye and smiled at me. The grin I shot back at him was easier to do than I thought.

Mike moved in front of me, blocking out my view of Edward. He ushered me out the door and I was unable to take one last peek at the object of my mind's obsessing. All through the walk to the locker room, Mike kept up a steady conversation going, which I've been starting to get used to. His easy-going personality and talks have relaxed my mind from the incessant thoughts that have yet to give me the rest I need. He continued to tell me the latest event in his life, using crazy hand gestures that had me laughing in response.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the girl's locker room and Alice was walking towards me.

With smiles on both of our faces Mike said, "I'll see you soon, Bella."

The smile was still plastered on my face as I held the door open for Alice. "So what was that all about?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, suggesting that there was something going on between us.

I barked out a laugh as I guess what she was insinuating. "Alice! Please, Mike's just a friend. That's it."

"Whatever you say, Bella; but I think Mike has more than friendship on his mind." By the end of her sentence, there was a hint of something in her voice that I couldn't place. I shrugged it off, deciding that if she wanted to tell me what that tone of voice meant, she would. But I'll find out eventually anyways.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school? There are some clothes that I don't want anymore and I think they'd be perfect for you." She looked up with me at hopeful eyes, trying to make me give into her pleading. But it was unneeded. I was all too willing.

"Sure Alice," I said with a laugh. "As long as the clothes aren't too crazy and they fit, then I guess why not?"

Alright, if I wanted to admit it, I was also excited to see more of Edward. I wasn't quite relaxed around him yet, but I was more comfortable now than I was before. Those eyes of his always reminded me of grass in the spring. It made me feel secure around him when looking into his eyes I was brought back to laying in the grass with a book in my hand, and the suns warm rays caressing my cheeks.

I snapped out of my daydream of Edward when Alice grabbed my arm before I could hurl into the locker room door. "Watch out, Bella," she said while laughing uncontrollably. "Sometimes I think you get so wrapped up in your world that you have no clue what's going on outside of it."

* * *

**i know this chapter is shorter, but i wanted to get someting out to you guys.**

**love it? like it? hate it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! i'm dying for some!! i barely got any and i know there are readers out there! and seriously, it'll make my day. and my week. life kinda sucks for me lately so i'd love something to cheer me up!**

**love you all 3**

**Starrynight630**


	6. I Lost Count After 30 Outfits

**hey there everyone, sorry i didn't post sooner, i got caught up in reading fanfictions and books. i also got a mild case of writer's block,but anyways, i got over it and i hope you like it! here ya go!**

**I don't own Twilight, but i do already own 3 ticket stubs from New Moon...**

**

* * *

****When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 6: I Lost Count After 30 Outfits**

After P.E. was over Alice and I headed out to the parking lot. The corners of my lips were drawn upward, creating a smile that I couldn't seem to make disappear. Alice was quickly becoming a closer friend and I could tell that within a couple weeks, we would be the best of them.

Emmett and Edward were standing by their car, dutifully waiting for their sister. When we neared them, Alice greeted them cheerily and came to a stop in front of them, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Bella's coming over so I'm gonna ride with her, okay?"

When Emmett and Edward looked over at me I blushed and busied myself with fishing my keys out of my backpack. I wasn't expecting everyone to look at me so quickly. I wasn't prepared for it. When I thought enough time had passed for the two of them to refocus their attention back to Alice, I drew my head back up having the feeling of no eyes on me, only to find them staring into Edward's emerald gaze. The blush that had started to deflate bloomed again to cover my cheeks and neck.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Edward said without looking away. A smile erupted from his face, warming his breathless features.

In response I smiled shyly back. What can I say? His grin was contagious.

I moved my foot backwards, to my car. I took another and another, keeping my gaze on him. There was still something so familiar about those eyes of his that I could yet to place. The emerald in Edward's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I wasn't sure how I was going to break the trance-like state I was undergoing, but somehow I removed my eyes from his as I spun around and continued towards my car with Alice skipping next to me.

****

We both got in the car and I drove away from the two male Cullen's that were slowly shrinking into the distance. Alice and I talked through the drive, only getting a chance to breathe when she would tell me to turn this way or that. The little buildings and whatnot quickly fell away to the trees that hovered unobtrusively above you, reaching up and touching the clouds above.

Alice pulled me out of my reverie. "Make a right here," she said in her high clear sing-song voice. I complied and we were taken off the paved road onto a dirt road. If before I admired the tall silent trees, then now I was in awe. There was peacefulness to the trees, a quietness to them that gave them their beauty. Even the loud roar of my truck couldn't ruin the aura of the forest surrounding the road. I was itching to explore the land.

The Cullen house was a beautiful 3 story Victorian style home with a timeless wrap-around porch. "_This_ is your home, Alice?" I couldn't help but gawk at its quiet grandness.

"Yep," Alice said happily, yet indifferently. She skipped up the steps and into the house, yelling "I'm home" along the way.

Feeling stupid standing at there staring at the house, I followed her inside, quietly standing inside the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen, Alice," called a motherly voice. Alice motioned me to come along, and together we made our way to the kitchen. When her mom spotted the two of us inside the doorway, she motioned for us to take a seat in one of the island seats. "I made cookies, help yourselves," she said kindly.

"This is Bella Swan, the girl I was telling you about," Alice motioned with her hands, "Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Esme was smiling warmly at me.

"You too."

After having our share of cookies and milk (which Alice insisted on), we headed upstairs to her room to look at the clothes.

After a while, I had to have a break. There was way more clothes than Alice had led me to believe. It was like a damn fashion show in there. She had to have me try on every article of clothing before she chose whether or not I would keep it. I came out of her bathroom (yes, her own bathroom, I know, not fair at all) wearing a lower cut baby doll long sleeved shirt and a pair of, in my opinion at least, too tight jeans. I stood there and sighed heavily. There had to be a break in here somewhere. It started off fun, but somewhere around the 30th outfit, the excitement wore off.

"Oh, Bella! I love it. This is a definite keeper," she said with a huge smile on her face. "That color blue is stunning on you."

"Thanks, Alice, but I don't know," I wavered. "The jeans seem kinda tight and, I'm just not sure about it."

"Bella, your keeping them. The jeans look amazing on you, really they do."

To change the subject and before I lost my nerve, I asked, "Hey, can we go get a drink or something downstairs? I'm getting thirsty."

"Oh, sure." Alice hopped down off of her bed and we made our way to the kitchen. "I'll get the glasses, you go look in the fridge for something to drink, and we have loads of stuff, so help yourself."

I did as she said and opened the fridge and searched for something good. I soon found a jug of Arnold Palmer next to a couple other sodas. Before I could reach my hand to grab it, I felt someone lean against my back and a hand emerged from my left side, making its way towards something in the refrigerator. I jumped and gasped in surprise, having no idea anyone was near me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Edward said apologetically in my ear. He grabbed his soda and the warmth of his body that was against her back was gone. Already, the feeling of his warmth was missed. I quickly took out her drink and walked over to Alice who had the glasses ready.

I nervous laugh bubbled to my lips. "It's fine. You just took me by surprise, is all." My embarrassing blush crept up my neck again, highlighting my cheeks with a red glow.

He looked over his shoulder at where I stood, pouring Alice and my drinks. "Arnold Palmer fan, are you?" He shook his head with mock disappointment. "I would have taken you more as a plain old lemonade drinker."

"Please, lemonade is good and all, but nothing compared to the goodness of lemonade _and_ iced tea. There's nothing like the best of both worlds, you know," I added jokingly.

"Sorry, but I'm a one drink sort of man, Bella." He saying my name sent my heart beating erratically. There was a butterfly feeling in my stomach that came instantly when my name was uttered from his lips. My eyes floated up to his and there was a joking, humorous quality reflected there. As I continued to search his eyes with a smile upon my lips, I thought I saw something deeper in them, but I blinked and then it was gone.

After a minute, I took a sip of the drink, savoring the flavor, and then Alice's voice rang out. "Bella, I seriously do think you should keep this outfit. It's wonderful on you." She turned to her brother. "Don't you like what Bella's wearing, Edward?" My cheeks instantly grew hotter at her words and my heart beat irregularly fast, awaiting his answer. I trained my eyes on my glass, not wanting to look up.

"I do," he said softly as I felt his eyes sweep over my clothes. I lifted my eyes up after hearing the softness in his voice, but by the time my gaze reached his face, his expression was unreadable.

"That's what I keep saying. Alright Bella, let's go back upstairs, we still have more clothes to go through," she practically sang.

"Great," I said sarcastically as I maneuvered my way out of the kitchen with Alice. Behind me I could hear a faint chuckle.

As I walked upstairs, I felt my heartbeat thump against my chest, as my mind reeled about Edward.

* * *

**So... waddya think??? **

**like it, love it, hate it?**

**please please please review, i'd absolutely love it! and you opinion matters, so if you have any idea or annything of the sort, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**i promise i don't bite, i'm no Edward.**

**love you all bunches**

**starrynight630**


	7. Never to Move

**hey there everyone, sorry i didn't post sooner, i got caught up in reading fanfictions and books. i also got a mild case of writer's block,but anyways, i got over it and i hope you like it! here ya go!**

**I don't own Twilight, but i do already own 3 ticket stubs from New Moon...**

**

* * *

****When the Moon Met the Sun**

**Chapter 6: I Lost Count After 30 Outfits**

After P.E. was over Alice and I headed out to the parking lot. The corners of my lips were drawn upward, creating a smile that I couldn't seem to make disappear. Alice was quickly becoming a closer friend and I could tell that within a couple weeks, we would be the best of them.

Emmett and Edward were standing by their car, dutifully waiting for their sister. When we neared them, Alice greeted them cheerily and came to a stop in front of them, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Bella's coming over so I'm gonna ride with her, okay?"

When Emmett and Edward looked over at me I blushed and busied myself with fishing my keys out of my backpack. I wasn't expecting everyone to look at me so quickly. I wasn't prepared for it. When I thought enough time had passed for the two of them to refocus their attention back to Alice, I drew my head back up having the feeling of no eyes on me, only to find them staring into Edward's emerald gaze. The blush that had started to deflate bloomed again to cover my cheeks and neck.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Edward said without looking away. A smile erupted from his face, warming his breathless features.

In response I smiled shyly back. What can I say? His grin was contagious.

I moved my foot backwards, to my car. I took another and another, keeping my gaze on him. There was still something so familiar about those eyes of his that I could yet to place. The emerald in Edward's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I wasn't sure how I was going to break the trance-like state I was undergoing, but somehow I removed my eyes from his as I spun around and continued towards my car with Alice skipping next to me.

****

We both got in the car and I drove away from the two male Cullen's that were slowly shrinking into the distance. Alice and I talked through the drive, only getting a chance to breathe when she would tell me to turn this way or that. The little buildings and whatnot quickly fell away to the trees that hovered unobtrusively above you, reaching up and touching the clouds above.

Alice pulled me out of my reverie. "Make a right here," she said in her high clear sing-song voice. I complied and we were taken off the paved road onto a dirt road. If before I admired the tall silent trees, then now I was in awe. There was peacefulness to the trees, a quietness to them that gave them their beauty. Even the loud roar of my truck couldn't ruin the aura of the forest surrounding the road. I was itching to explore the land.

The Cullen house was a beautiful 3 story Victorian style home with a timeless wrap-around porch. "_This_ is your home, Alice?" I couldn't help but gawk at its quiet grandness.

"Yep," Alice said happily, yet indifferently. She skipped up the steps and into the house, yelling "I'm home" along the way.

Feeling stupid standing at there staring at the house, I followed her inside, quietly standing inside the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen, Alice," called a motherly voice. Alice motioned me to come along, and together we made our way to the kitchen. When her mom spotted the two of us inside the doorway, she motioned for us to take a seat in one of the island seats. "I made cookies, help yourselves," she said kindly.

"This is Bella Swan, the girl I was telling you about," Alice motioned with her hands, "Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Esme was smiling warmly at me.

"You too."

After having our share of cookies and milk (which Alice insisted on), we headed upstairs to her room to look at the clothes.

After a while, I had to have a break. There was way more clothes than Alice had led me to believe. It was like a damn fashion show in there. She had to have me try on every article of clothing before she chose whether or not I would keep it. I came out of her bathroom (yes, her own bathroom, I know, not fair at all) wearing a lower cut baby doll long sleeved shirt and a pair of, in my opinion at least, too tight jeans. I stood there and sighed heavily. There had to be a break in here somewhere. It started off fun, but somewhere around the 30th outfit, the excitement wore off.

"Oh, Bella! I love it. This is a definite keeper," she said with a huge smile on her face. "That color blue is stunning on you."

"Thanks, Alice, but I don't know," I wavered. "The jeans seem kinda tight and, I'm just not sure about it."

"Bella, your keeping them. The jeans look amazing on you, really they do."

To change the subject and before I lost my nerve, I asked, "Hey, can we go get a drink or something downstairs? I'm getting thirsty."

"Oh, sure." Alice hopped down off of her bed and we made our way to the kitchen. "I'll get the glasses, you go look in the fridge for something to drink, and we have loads of stuff, so help yourself."

I did as she said and opened the fridge and searched for something good. I soon found a jug of Arnold Palmer next to a couple other sodas. Before I could reach my hand to grab it, I felt someone lean against my back and a hand emerged from my left side, making its way towards something in the refrigerator. I jumped and gasped in surprise, having no idea anyone was near me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Edward said apologetically in my ear. He grabbed his soda and the warmth of his body that was against her back was gone. Already, the feeling of his warmth was missed. I quickly took out her drink and walked over to Alice who had the glasses ready.

I nervous laugh bubbled to my lips. "It's fine. You just took me by surprise, is all." My embarrassing blush crept up my neck again, highlighting my cheeks with a red glow.

He looked over his shoulder at where I stood, pouring Alice and my drinks. "Arnold Palmer fan, are you?" He shook his head with mock disappointment. "I would have taken you more as a plain old lemonade drinker."

"Please, lemonade is good and all, but nothing compared to the goodness of lemonade _and_ iced tea. There's nothing like the best of both worlds, you know," I added jokingly.

"Sorry, but I'm a one drink sort of man, Bella." He saying my name sent my heart beating erratically. There was a butterfly feeling in my stomach that came instantly when my name was uttered from his lips. My eyes floated up to his and there was a joking, humorous quality reflected there. As I continued to search his eyes with a smile upon my lips, I thought I saw something deeper in them, but I blinked and then it was gone.

After a minute, I took a sip of the drink, savoring the flavor, and then Alice's voice rang out. "Bella, I seriously do think you should keep this outfit. It's wonderful on you." She turned to her brother. "Don't you like what Bella's wearing, Edward?" My cheeks instantly grew hotter at her words and my heart beat irregularly fast, awaiting his answer. I trained my eyes on my glass, not wanting to look up.

"I do," he said softly as I felt his eyes sweep over my clothes. I lifted my eyes up after hearing the softness in his voice, but by the time my gaze reached his face, his expression was unreadable.

"That's what I keep saying. Alright Bella, let's go back upstairs, we still have more clothes to go through," she practically sang.

"Great," I said sarcastically as I maneuvered my way out of the kitchen with Alice. Behind me I could hear a faint chuckle.

As I walked upstairs, I felt my heartbeat thump against my chest, as my mind reeled about Edward.

* * *

**So... waddya think??? **

**like it, love it, hate it?**

**please please please review, i'd absolutely love it! and you opinion matters, so if you have any idea or annything of the sort, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**i promise i don't bite, i'm no Edward.**

**love you all bunches**

**starrynight630**


	8. Letter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for not updating in the past two months and I think I owe you an explanation. I feel that what I have right now feel like filler chapters with not that much going on, so I'm sorry if I've been boring you. I think it's best if I take a break from this- like I obviously have been- and re-evaluate this story and where it's going. If you have any ideas on what you would like to have happen, PLEASE feel free to pm me because I would like to bring this story back, but I won't do that unless I can make this story worthwhile. I'm so sorry but I think it's for the best for now.

~starrynight630


End file.
